Willet's Abc's
by angelcake1999
Summary: I have the same story on Wattpad. This is just a compilation of Willet one shots. (Wilbur RobinsonXViolet Parr) Expect lots of stuff. R&R please Criticism welcomed with open arms
1. A is for Accidents

Violet was walking to her English class alone. Just like everyday. She was not popular at all. She had one friend at her last school but they had to move because her dad exposed them again. Violet liked the company but she preferred to stay invisible. She never really liked standing out in a crowd. Well she never liked crowds period, her claustrophobia was too bad.  
But she was walking too class when SLAM! This kid ran square into her knocking her over and dropping everything she had in her arms.  
"I am soo sorry I didn't see you." Said the kid. He was gangly looking with his hair coming to a point in the front.  
"It's okay. I am used to it." Violet replied barely audible.  
"I am Wilbur Robinson." He said smiling helping her pick up her things.  
"Violet Parr." She told him still mumbling.  
"Well I am sorry Violet. I didn't see you." He said helping her get up off the ground.  
"It's fine." She said looking at her feet. If you looked closely at the girl. You could see that half her ear was invisible.  
She still didn't have full control of her invisibility yet. So if she got scared, hurt, or embarrassed then something was bound to disappear.  
"Are you sure. I feel really bad about this." Wilbur said to the shy girl.  
"It'sfinereally." She said letting her words run together. "Ihavetogettoclass." She said leaving he boy behind staring at her. When she got into class they had to give presentations on Shakespeare or something like that. She sat in the back of class taking notes and doodling on her paper. When she went to lunch she was going to the bathroom when WHAM! She fell to the floor again and looked at the person she ran into. It was the same boy she ran into before.  
"I am soo sorry" Wilbur told her again.  
Violet could feel her pinky disappear this time and she got up her self and kept walking. Keeping her head down. "Accidentshappenitsfine. Don'tworryaboutit."  
Wilbur grabbed her arm. Thank The Lord she thought. He had grabbed the arm with all her fingers visible.  
"What do you want." She said this time meeting his eyes.  
"I want to make it up to you." Wilbur said meeting her eyes back.  
"Why?" She asked looking back down at her feet. No one was ever this nice to her. She was never told sorry to. Never held someone's voluntary attention for more than a minute before.  
"Because I feel really bad about this." He told her sincerely. "Here. Lets see a movie sometime."  
"Um. I don't know. Idontthinkmy..." She started.  
"Friday." He said walking away.  
Violet stood there dumbstruck. ::What. Just. Happened:: she asked herself in her mind. She had a date on Friday. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her foot and half of her arm were missing. She started to panic. She went into a stall and pulled out her phone and called her mom.  
"Mom?" She said in a whispered panic.  
"What's wrong sweetie? What disappeared?" Her mother responded.  
"My foot and half of my arm." She replied still panicked.  
"Sweetheart. Calm down. Accidents happen. Just calm down." Her mother cooed.  
Violet started to breath normally. Then her arm and foot reappeared. "Thanks mom." She told her mom.  
"Your welcome." Her mother replied. Then Violet hung up. Got out of the stall and went to class.  
The entire rest of the day all she could think about was her date with Wilbur.


	2. B is for Blood

Violet was used to fighting. She was a pretty good fighter too. She was invisigirl so she was used to fighting. Wilbur knew she was a good fighter, she had spared him when they sparred. She never kicked him as hard as she could. She never hurt him intentionally. If she hurt him it was accidental. The she felt really bad about it. Wilbur always assured her that is was okay. Wilbur never hurt Violet either. She usually blocked everything he threw at her.

Violet was walking in school and someone pushed her into John. John was the biggest guy in school. He was a crackhead who was in and out of school and had really bad anger issues. Today he was just a walking time bomb. When Violet fell into him he lost it.

"What the hell is your problem. Do you think it's funny to just run into people?" John screamed at her.

"No. I am sorry I didn't mean to. I am sorry." Violet replied innocently. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"I'll show you sorry." John said getting really close to her face. He lifted her off the ground and threw her across the hall into the lockers on the other side. She hit the lockers hard. She fell on her side and tried to get up but was then kicked in the face. She saw blood drip to the floor. She was not going to fight back. But she was not going to sit here and get killed.

She stood up and he threw punch after punch. She blocked some of them but not all. Many of them caught her stomach and ribs. Then he pushed her to the corner and grabbed her head. He bashed her head against the wall. She fell to the ground after that holding her head. Everything became fuzzy. Then she saw some silver and rolled away just in time as a switchblade came down on the floor where she just was. She tried to get up but fell back down again. Everyone watching this was laughing their heads off. Everyone but one. Violet's friend Casey. She left just as he almost stabbed her to go get Wilbur.

Casey ran to Wilbur's class and threw open the door. She didn't care about the teacher at that point. She knew Wilbur wouldn't either once he found out what she had to say.  
"Wilbur! Violet bumped into John and now he is trying to stab her! Come on!" Casey screamed at him. Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. Then they looked back at Wilbur. The teacher tried to pull her out of the class but yanked her arm away from him.

"Do you not understand her life is at stake here!" She screamed at the teacher. "COME ON WILBUR THERE IS NO TIME!" She ran to the back of the class and yanked him out of his seat. They took off down the hall.

"Are you serious?"he asked turning a corner.

"Yes I am fucking serious. Why do you think I yanked you out of class dumb-ass! I swear sometimes you can be so goddamn thick!" She replied back. Then he saw the crowd and sprinted even faster. Then what he saw next made his heart drop.

Violet dodged every knife stroke so far. Until one caught her forearm. Blood started gushed out of it. Her vision kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He caught her shoulder next. The cut was deeper. Now she was fading in and out. Then the blade caught her midsection. Right above her hip. She had had enough. The knife was stuck in her side. She finally just kicked John in the balls then gave him a round house to the head. He tumbled to the teachers feet.

"Thank goodness you are here." He said innocently. "I was just walking when I bumped into Violet and then she started beating me up?"

"Wh..." She tried to shout but the pounding in my head became too much. She looked down at my side and pulled out the knife. She felt the back of my head and it was oozing blood. Then she reached for my forehead but stopped. She started to sway. The next thing she knew. Wilbur was carrying me to the nurse's office where we were told to wait for the ambulance there.

"Wilbur?" She asked weakly.

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't speak. The teachers know what really happened." He said softly. He laid me down on the cot in the nurse's office. After hearing that I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Ithurts." She said really softly letting her words run together. Those two little words were practically like a knife to the heart for him. He hated seeing her like this. Those two words kept ringing in his head though. It hurts.

"It will be okay." He said soothingly. Then he heard the sirens in the parking lot. He saw the men come and take her away on a stretcher. She looked back at him. He didn't see the girl he knew. He saw a scared little girl. She was scared. He felt awful he couldn't do anything for her though. He wasn't there to help her when she needed him. He sat there for an hour Or two. He couldn't tell. Just then the principal came in with his mom.

"Come on Wilbur we need to go. Violet is about to have surgery." Franny said got up and ran out of the room. Surgery! He was in shock. But from what he could tell the only serious injury was her side.

"W- what does she need surgery for?" He asked his mom anxiously.

"She is getting stitches. Not surgery. Sorry. I wanted to get you moving so we could go." She said kind of ashamed. "She is getting stitches on her side, shoulder, forehead, forearm, and the back of her head." Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief.  
They reached the hospital in about ten minutes. Wilbur ran out of the car and to the front desk where he ran into Helen Parr.

"Is she okay? When can we see her?" Wilbur asked frantically

"Honey. Calm down. She is fine. We will be able to see her in 15 minutes." Helen said smoothly. She knew her daughter would be fine. She suffered worse before. The life of a super was not easy. Of course Wilbur didn't know she was a super. She knew Violet has debated on telling him many many times but has decided not to every single time.

Wilbur sat down in a chair breathing a huge sigh of relief. She would be okay. He still could have stopped the entire scene if he might have been there. He sat deep in thought for an hour when Helen came back down to the lobby.

"She is in room 207. Second floor third door on the left." She said with a smile. Wilbur jumped out of his seat and practically ran to the elevator.

Violet was in the hospital. His girlfriend of 4 years was in the hospital. His best friend was in the hospital. He thought about all the times they hung out in middle school. how they were friends in elementary school. he remembered how she made the move to kiss him first. She tried to tell him something many times but decided against it. Something his parents knew but wouldn't tell him. She had been stabbed in the side by a crazy crackhead. She was in the hospital...*DING*. The bell for the second floor went off and the doors opened. He reached Violet's room and swung open the door. He saw her there sleeping with the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor.

He sat down it the chair beside her. She started to wake up.

"Wilbur?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm here don't worry. Everything will be okay. I won't leave you alone" He said softly to her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

"Thank you." She said to him giving him a slight smile.

He kept true to his word. He didn't leave the room that day. He slept in the chair to keep her company. When she woke up in the morning she found him still sitting there with her. She saw him and admitted to herself, "I am lucky to be in love with my best friend."


	3. C is for Confessions

Violet sat there alone in her room facing the truth. She had to tell him. It was about time. Her mom even asked her why she hadn't told him yet. They had been dating for a few years now and had been friends for even longer. She knew she had to eventually but put it off for so long because she was scared. Scared she would lose him if he knew she was a freak.

"Hey Vi." Wilbur said coming in her room with a smile. Just out of sudden reaction she disapeared.

"VIOLET! What happened where are you! What?!" WIlbur started screaming scared.

"Wilbur calm down. It okay I am right here." Violet said reappearing holding his shoulders.

"BUT YOU WERE THERE THEN YOU WEREN'T AND YOU JUST..." Wilbur screamed at her.

"Wil.." She started.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I MEAN..." Wilbur kept going on.

"Oh enough of this." She said to herself finally after he had been pacing the room for 5 minutes babbling on.

"WILBUR!" She screamed at him getting his attention finally. "Will you please let me talk."

Wilbur sat down. He had never seen her like this before. She fucking disappeared and she was being all calm about it. I mean come on. He looked at her. Waiting for her to explain.

"I.. I.. j-just. Ugh! Why is it so hard to say this!" She sat down next to him exasperated. She held her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

Wilbur looked at her and put an arm around her. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." He told her comfortingly.

I am invisigirl. Why were those words so hard to say. She had said them to herself many times before. But why was this different.

"I can't do this. I can't do this right now. I can't tell you yet. I am sorry Wilbur I just can't." Violet said not even moving her head from her hands. "Please. C-can you just leave me alone for now?" SHe asked looking up at him on the verge of tears.

"Yea. Sure. Call me if you need me. We can hang out tomorrow." Wilbur said knowing to drop the subject and leave.

"Yea sure. Tomorrow." She said like a parrot. She would tell him tomorrow. Just how should she tell him.

*TOMORROW*

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Violet is knocking on the Robinsons' front door. She knows she has to tell him today. She really can't put it off any longer.

"Ring My doorbell. Knocking isn't loud enough." said Spike.

"NO NO NO NO. My doorbell is louder. Plus you rang his last time." Dimirti said.

Violet gave a half smile and walked towards Dimitri's doorbell when Franny came to the door.

"Oh. Come in Violet. Come on." Franny said ushering her in. "Wilbur is up stairs in his room-"

"Actually can I talk to you for a minute?" Violet said cutting her off.

"Yea sure. What do you need?" Franny said sitting her down on the couch.

"You know I am a super and I am trying to tell Wilbur and it is not really working out. I tried yesterday but I couldn't even get the words out. I don't know what to do. He needs to know. I accidentally disappeared in front of him yesterday and he flipped out. What do I do?" Violet asked looking at her shoes.

"I am sorry sweetie. I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is be honest with him. I know that it's hard but it's all I can give." Franny said apologetically.

"It's fine. I was figuring that is what you would say." Violet shrugged.

"Hey mom! Who was that at the door?" Wilbur said running through the hall. Then he stopped and saw Violet. She looked exhausted. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as Franny got up to leave.

"Honestly. No." She confessed. Wilbur moved and sat down beside her.

"You can tell me." Wilbur said honestly.

"Look. What I am about to tell o-or show you is not easy." She said looking up at him. "Please. Just don't freak out."

Wilbur looked at her confused as she got up. She took one long look at him and vanished into thin air. He looked around but she wasn't there. But her clothes were still there like she was still wearing them. She just wasn't there.

"Vi... are you there?" Wilbur asked tentatively.

"Yes. I-I am" She said quietly stuttering some. She then reappeared and sat down next to him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I-I just. I..." She was trying to speak but she kept choking on tears. She started crying and ran to the door and got out. Wilbur followed her. She disappeared when she got out the door. He followed the clothes outline. He gave it some distance before continuing to follow her. She stopped in the backyard. She sat down next to the bushes. Then she reappeared.

Tears were flowing down her face. Then she saw Wilbur walk toward her. She put up a force field around herself. It flickered out though. She was not focused enough to make a full one. She tried again but Wilbur caught her arm.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked still holding her arms.

"You were going to say I was a freak. I was too weird. I-I am..." She started crying again.

"You are none of those things. You are you. That is why I like you." He said putting his arm around her and bringing her close.

She leaned into the taller boy and cried. He didn't think she was weird. He liked her for her. "Your mean *sniff* you don't think I am a freak?" She asked confused.

"No. Why would you think I thought that?" He responded almost disgusted.

"Because I am not normal. I-I can do things that make me stand out. I always wanted to be normal. I always thought that is what everyone wated me to be." She answered.

"Number one. Why would you want to be normal? Number two. Don't ever think that I would call you weird." He said firmly.

"Before we were frozen supers were outlawed. We could never use our powers. We were told to fit in. Don't stand out. You are not wanted anymore. They said to join them or go away." She explained.

"Wow. I never knew that." He said amazed.

"We had to go into hiding. I always wanted to be normal. I just wanted to fit in." She confessed.

"Oh." He said not knowing how to respond.

"Yea." She said sadly.

"I was almost earased from existence." Wilbur confessed back.

"What?" Violet asked confused. Wilbur explained the entire deal. (You already know it or else you wouldn't be reading this story)

"Wow. I never knew. All because you never locked the garage door too." Violet said amazed.

"Everyone always hangs on the fact that it was because I didn't close the door. UGH." Wilbur said exasperated. Violet smiled and giggled a little.

The rest of the day they stared up at the sky and watched the clouds. Violet kept thinking about what he had said. "Why would you want to be normal." It rang inside her head. Then she figured it out. She wanted to be normal because she didn't like being special. She didn't want to keep the secret she had anymore. She was tired of the responsibility of the secret. Now she shared it with someone. She never regretted it.


	4. D is for Dance

**This was the most fun to write. This one is my favorite so far. Let me know if you like it :)**

Violet sat on the couch with her face buried in a magazine and her headphones on. She had the music almost on full blast. She never expected Dash to come out of nowhere and hit the back of her head. He came running in super fast and held his hand out. He was running so fast it didn't take much for the slap to hurt.

"OW! DASH!" Violet managed to say through gritted teeth. She threw off her headphones and stood up. Dash ran by and knocked her feet out from under her. She stood back up and watched for his blur. She caught a glimpse of it by the table. She threw a force field up and it knocked him back.

"HEY NO FORCE FIELDS!" he shouted his usual response. This made her giggle like it always did. then she disappeared. (Thanks to Edna her entire wardrobe could turn invisible with her)

"Where did you go?" Dash asked not really expecting an answer. Then he heard a squeak on the hard wood floors. He ran and knocked her over. Violet reappeared. She had banged her head on the floor pretty hard. Then Dash grabbed her foot. He started pulling her along with him while she was running. Violet couldn't see a thing. Everything was a blur. She hoped for the best and threw a force field in front of him.

*BANG*

Dash had ran into the force field. The force field was then gone and Violet kept going forward and hit the leg of the dinning room table.

"What the hell Dash?" Violet said sitting up rubbing her back. Her back hit the leg almost making her do a back bend around the leg. The table moved back a fair few feet.

"What?" Dash asked perplexed.

"You started this. Now look what you've done." Violet explained.

"If you didn't put up a force field then-" Dash started.

"I WOULD HAVE THROWN UP!" Violet interrupted. This began one of the loudest argument the Parr children had yet. It was so loud they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Wilbur knocked on the door for about 5 minutes. He decided he had enough. He was not very patient. He put his ear to the door and heard yelling. ::Of course. Vi and Dash are at it again:: Wilbur decided to try one more thing.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Violet and Dash got silent. They heard the loud banging on the door. They looked at each other and they knew exactly what each other was thinking. ::Who is that? Did they see anything?:: Dash ran quietly up to the window upstairs. He looked out the window. He ran back down stairs.

"I don't see anyone." Dash told Violet.

Wilbur hid. He knew Dash would look out the window. He stood as close to the wall as possible.

"I-I'll check the door then." Violet said nervously. She walked nervously to the door then paused. "Dash." she whisper yelled. "Straighten the house. Hurry."

"Oh. Got it. " He ran around and about a minute later he gave gher the thumbs up that it was done. So she opened the door slowly only to look at the person standing there.

"God dammit Wilbur! We thought you were someone else." She said letting him in.

"Nope just plain old me." He said with his cocky smile. "Come on. We were going to get ice cream remember?"

"Oh yeah." She said just remembering. ::How could she forget::" Let me get my jacket and some shoes on." Wilbur looked down at her feet as she ran upstairs. He saw a blur run through the hall.

"Hey Dash." Wilbur said chuckling.

"Awww." He whined. "I was trying to scare you."

"Gotta be faster than that." Wilbur said.

"Com-" Violet started popping up behind him.

"AH!" Wilbur screamed. "What the hell was that for?!" Violet took a step bad and hid her face behind her hair. Dash was doubled over on the floor laughing his guts out.

"Sorry Vi." He apologized.

"I-it's fine." She said giving him a small smile.

They started out the door and walked down the street to the ice cream store. They sat and talked for hours. It was starting to get late. They headed to Wilbur house. It started to rain. They ran to the garage.

"Carl let us in!" Wilbur screamed.

"Us? Who's us?" Carl asked.

"CARL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IT IT POURING RAIN OUT HERE!" Wilbur shouted back.

"Okay okay. Jeez." Carl opened the door. Wilbur and Violet got in and sat down on the floor. Violet was soaked from head to toe. Wilbur wasn't as bad. Violet hugged her knees to her chest and started shivvereing. It was cold in the garage. Wilbur had to admit that.

"Wow. It's really raining out there isn't it?" Carl said jokingly. Then he saw Wilbur's death stare. "I'll go then." Carl said leaving.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked.

"Y-y-yea/ J-just cold." Violet said giving him a small smile.

"Come on." Wilbur said giving her his hand and a smile. She took his hand and went with him. He took her to a tube. She never liked them. They were too small. Wilbur saw her face.

"It will be okay." He said bringing her close. They went up the tube together. They landed in the hallway. They went down the hallway to Franny's practice room. Wilbur opened the door. Franny was just helping the frogs put everything away from practice.

"Hey mom. We kinda got caught in the rain and-" Wilbur said but Franny cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! Wilbur! You knew it was going to rain. What am I going to do with you? Come with me Violet. We need to get you out of those clothes." Franny took Violet with her. She got one of Wilbur old shirts and some sweatpants for her. Wilbur was still in his room drying off. Probably fixing his hair.

Violet went into the empty family room in the east half of the house. She turned on the music channel. She started singing along. She got a magazine from the bin under the side table and started reading. She started singing a little louder than she dared. No one was on this side of the house. They wouldn't hear her. Then her favorite song came on. She smiled then sang along loudly.

"Somebody told me..." She got up and started dancing with the song.

Wilbur's room was right above the room Violet was in. He heard he tv turn on. He turned his head back to the mirror. His cowlick was hanging in his face. He was never going to get it right again. He gave up and went down stairs. He saw Violet dancing around the room like a five year old.

Violet was mid turn when she saw a figure standing in the doorway. She stopped and tripped on her feet and landed on her butt. She looked up at Wilbur who was now standing in front of her. She gave him a shy smile. He helped her up. A new song started. It was a slow song. He pulled her close and danced with her. She didn't know what he was doing. She just went along with it. They danced together till the song ended. A faster song then started.

Wilbur let go of Violet. They both were dancing together but by themselves. They were laughing at each other. Neither of them cared at that point. They were both having fun. Wilbur grabbed her hand and started to spin her. They did the tango. Wilbur let Violet out for a spin then brought her back in. Their feet got tangled up in each other. Violet fell on top of Wilbur. They were both laughing so hard. They sat their laughing for about ten minutes. Violet was trying to stop. Her sides were aching. The harder she tried to stop the more she laughed.

They were both up dancing again. Half way through the next song Violet fell again. She had tripped over her own feet again. She had landed on her foot sideways. She rolled her ankle. It was sore.

"Are you okay." Wilbur asked turning towards her.

"Yea. Just rolled my ankle. That's all." She said standing up again. She almost fell again. She didn't think she rolled it that bad. Before she fell Wilbur picked her up over his shoulder.

"Robinson. Put me down." She said trying to be serious.

"Nope." Wilbur said popping the "p". He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the island. He walked to the freezer to get her an ice pack. He wrapped the ice pack in a towel and put it on her ankle.

"What took you so long to come downstairs?" She asked him.

"I was trying to fix my hair." He confessed. " But to no avail." He added blowing the tuft of hair out of his face. She smiled at him and brushed it back. She put her hands on his face. He leaned in closer. Their lips met. It was sweet. They embraced for a minute.

"Hey guy's what do you want for din-" Carl stopped in the doorway and gave a little squeak.

Violet saw him and disappeared. Wilbur dropped the ice pack.

"What are you guy's doing. I make food here. If you guys were-"Carl started. Wilbur threw a hand over his mouth.

"OW! Did you bite me?!" Wilbur stared at him dumbstruck.

"Don't put you hand over my mouth then." Carl snapped back. He saw The outline of Violet's clothes sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Violet. There is no need to leave." Carl said. Violet reappeared. She gave a tiny smile behind her hair. "But seriously. No sex in the kitchen." Carl said seriously.

Wilbur looked at the robot in awe. Did he really just say that? He looked at Violet. She was trying to look as small as possible. She met Wilbur's eyes. "Spaghetti." She said.

"What?" Carl and Wilbur said together confused.

"Can we have spaghetti for dinner?" Violet said trying to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Coming right up." Carl said getting to work.

Wilbur led Violet out of the kitchen. Wilbur was just as embarrassed or more than she was. He really went there. ::I mean wow. Did he really think they would. NO. They wouldn't.:: Wilbur got that thought out of his head.

"I like that shirt on you." He said. She sat down on the floor next to him. She was in a pair of old grey sweatpants, one of his old captain time travel t-shirts, barefoot, and her hair was still damp. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Really?" She looked at him blushing.

"Yea. You look great." He said blushing a little. She gave him a little peck on the cheek before leaning into him. He put his arm around her. They sat together for fifteen minutes.

"Dinner!" Carl called them. They didn't come so he went out looking for them. He walked into the living room. He saw them both fast asleep. Violet's head on Wilbur's chest. Wilbur had his arm around her. Carl got a blanket and covered them.

They woke up in the morning. Then they heard the TV still going. Playing the same song that they danced to last night.


	5. E is for an Excellent Question

Wilbur looked at the little box in his hand. He and Violet had been dating for many years. (Wilbur lost count) but had been friends even longer. He talked to her parents the other day. They gave him the go ahead. He had their blessing. That is if she would have him.

Wilbur was going to ask the love of his life Violet Parr to marry him tonight. He would sake her at the same tree they had their first kiss under. He had everything planned out. Why was he so nervous though. Wilbur Robinson rarely got nervous. Now he was petrified. He was about to go pick Violet up for their date. They were not going todo anything fancy that nigh. Neither of them liked the fancy style. Violet didn't like Wilbur spending lots of money on her and Wilbur just didn't like the idea of stuff being over priced just because of where its made or a logo.

Wilbur put the box in his pocket and drove to Violet's apartment. They were both 32. They started dating when they were in 10th grade. Wilbur was so nervous he almost hit 2 squirrels and ran a stop sign. He pulled into the parking lot and went up the stairs to her door. He knocked and waited for what seemed like an eternity for him. Then Violet answered the door.

"Hey. Where are we going?" Violet asked him eagerly.

"I was thinking burgers,ice cream, then a walk in the park?" Wilbur said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Sounds great." Violet said leading him down the stairs.

Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief. He was nervous now. He still had hours before he actually had to ask her.

Violet sensed something was wrong. No matter how much he tried to hide it. She could tell something was really eating away at him. Wilbur was halfway through his burger when she actually said something about it.

"Hey?" Violet said tilting his chin up so he would look at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Why? Is there something wrong? Should I be worried?" Wilbur said beginning to panic.

"Wilbur. Calm down everything is fine. I am just worried about you. Are you okay. You just seem off tonight." Violet told him.

The look she gave him sent him back to she they were kids. When he was trying to ask her out on a date.

*FLASHBACK*

Violet was walking home from school with Wilbur. They weren't talking. Just walking. For Wilbur it had always been so easy to talk to Violet. But now it was impossible. He was trying to ask her out. Like actually on a date. Not just as friends. He wanted to tell her he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to tell her from the moment he met her he lov-... Liked her.

"Wilbur? Are you okay?" Violet asked him concerned.

"Y-yea. I am fine it's just... Nothing. Just nothing"he responded instinctively.

"No your not. Number one Wilbur Robinson never stutters. Number two you are really really quiet. And that's not like you."Violet told him. She stopped him from walking and gave him a look. A look that says "you can tell me anything. I am your best friend. Don't worry."

"Actually I need to ask you a question."Wilbur confessed.

"Go for it."Violet said looking at him.

"Do you wanna maybe... Possibly...I don't know?" Wilbur started but dropped off.

"Wilbur. What are you trying to tell me?" Violet said trying to hide behind her hair. She knew what was coming. He was going to say he was sic of her. He didn't want to hang out with a freak like her.

"Go on a d-date. With me?" Wilbur said rubbing the back of his neck looking at his shoes.

Violet was take back by the question. She didn't know what to think. She was happy inside but shocked at the same time.

"Y-yea... Sure."Violet said blushing furiously and giving him a small smile.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

Wilbur brought Violet to the park. They were walking hand in hand on the trail. Toward the tree. Wilbur knew what he had to do. It was now or never.

They reached the tree. Violet found a glass bottle with a white ribbon on it and a tag. The tag said: to Violet Parr. She opened the bottle and took out the paper inside of it. The paper inside had a poem written on it. She looked up at Wilbur. She saw him giving her a small smile. She looked at the poem. She knew it was his scrawly handwriting.

I know I can be a pain to every one.  
My mom, my dad, Carl,even you  
Something has been telling me  
I can't be alone.

I need you Violet Parr.  
More than the tide needs the moon  
More than earth needs the sun  
And more than a superhero needs a mask

I don't know how to say this  
I love you.  
Turn around and you'll see  
I can't be without you.

Violet turned around and saw Wilbur on one knee holding a little black box. Was he really about to ask her.

"Wilbur?"Violet said almost whispering.

"Violet. Will you marry me?" Wilbur said looking at the love of his life. He was blushing like mad.

"That is an excellent question." She said throwing her arms around him. Knocking him to the ground. Wilbur looked at her. She was teary and happier than he had seen in a long time.

The rest of the night they spent laying on the grass just looking at the stars. Occasionally they would look at each other and smile. When it started getting cold they headed back to Wilbur's car. When he dropped her off at her apartment he walked her to her door.

"Thank you." Violet said hiding behind her hair like she always did when they were kids.

"For what?"Wilbur asked confused.

"For everything." She said leaning. Wilbur met her half way. They shared  
a small kiss. It was short and sweet but just as passionate as any other.

Then Wilbur looked at his fiancé. Then he whispered back. "Your welcome"


	6. F is for Forget

Violet was so excited she was going to get to see Wilbur. It had been 3 weeks since they last saw each other. She was travelling on Super business and he was in a lot of clubs. They never really got to see each other much. Violet was getting on her Converse as she was going out the door. She was going to meet him at the ice cream place. She was 10 minutes early. She didn't mind to wait.

_12:55. Five minutes till I get to see him._

_1:20 Maybe he is running late?_

_1:45 Maybe I should call him_

_3:00 He didn't forget. He couldn't forget._

_4:30 She knew it. She was just some replaceable girl. She was invisible. Just like always. With every one. I f he doesn't show up in 10 minutes I am going home._

_5:00 He forgot me. Just like everyone else._

"Sweetheart. Who ever you are waiting for is not coming. Sorry. You have been waiting 5 hours for this joker and he doesn't show up. Why don't I give you a ride home?" A waitress said to her.

"N-no I-it's fine. I-I live just up the road." Violet said hugging her arms around herself. She got up from the table and Started to walk slowly home. She got home and didn't say anything. She went up to her room and put her head phones on and turned up the volume all the way. Then she buried herself in her covers. She lay there the rest of the day.

"Hey Franny?" Helen was on the phone with Franny Robinson.

"What's wrong Helen?' Franny asked.

"What happened between Violet and Wilbur? She came home all depressed. I thought they were supposed to have a date today?" Helen explained. Only to hear silence on the other end of the line.

Then all hell broke loose. She heard banging crashing, yelling, even even an explosion. Helen quietly put the phone down and hung up. When Franny Robinson was mad. All the demons from hell probably possessed her all at once.

Wilbur woke up this morning. He thought he had something to do today but realized her was free the entire day. He got dressed and played video-games with Carl the entire day. He turned his phone off and unplugged the wall phone. He was in the zone and he didn't want that to be messed up.

_3:00 something nagged in the back of his brain. He forgot something. But what was it?_

_6:00 All hell broke loose. He heard his mom answer the phone then hell._

"WILBUR LEWIS ROBINSON!"Franny screamed at him.

"Uh-oh" Wilbur said running to the kitchen where his mom was. "Yes..." He said sheepishly peering around the corner.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE! YOU PROMISE VIOLET-" Franny started but Wilbur drowned out after that.

::Oh SHIT! Violet. I completely forgot."

"WILBUR!" Franny screamed again getting his attention.

Wilbur snapped out of it. He looked at his mom. He had never seen her this angry before.

"Mom. I screwed up. I know that. You don't know how bad I feel about it." Wilbur told her.

"Well if you feel so bad then go apologize to the poor girl." Franny snapped at him.

Wilbur left immediately. He went to the Parrs' House. He knocked on the door once then he was jerked inside and kicked in the shin. He looked down and saw Dash.

"What was that for?" Wilbur asked. He already knew the answer.

"What did you do to my sister? She won't eat. She won't come out of her room. The only reason we know she is not dead is we see the sheets moving up and down from her breathing!" Dash yelled at Wilbur.

Wilbur sat there in amazement. He knew this hurt her but not that bad. He felt awful. He imagined her sitting there in her bed not moving. Wilbur pushed past Dash and went up to her room. He hesitated opening the door.

He opened the door slowly only to be greeted by a punch to the face. Violet looked at him dead in the eyes. She was furious. Her eyes were also teary. She turned invisible and waled away. She opened the front door and left.

Violet heard the entire debacle downstairs. Even through her music. She knew Wilbur was coming up to her room to apologize. She wouldn't hear it though. She thought he cared about her. Well she was wrong. He probably spent the entire day with Carl or something. She was tired of it. She heard Wilbur outside her door. She walked over to it and when he opened it her fist connected with his nose.

She looked at him. He looked at her. She hoped he could feel the anger radiating off her. She was tired of this. She wanted to disappear and run away. So she did. She turned invisible. She walked right out the front door.

"What did you do to her now?" Dash asked whining.

"She just punched me in the nose and left. Is it bleeding bad?" Wilbur asked concerned about his face.

"Yes. Now lets go find her." Dash said telling Wilbur to just suck it up.

_10:00pm _"We searched everywhere. Where could she be?" Dash Said exasperated.

Then it hit Wilbur. I have one place I should check. If she's not there we will get the cops involved. Just wait here." Wilbur told Dash.

Wilbur ran. He ran to the woods. He walked in a few feet. Then he heard a rustle in the branches. above him. He tripped on a root. Then he saw a huge branch falling. It was going to hit him. He was dead. Then nothing.

Violet was hiding in the trees. still invisible. She looked and saw Wilbur walking. Where was he going. Was he looking for her. Nah. Then she saw his fall. Just then her foot fell. The branch she had her foot propped on fell. It was going to crush him. She didn't care anymore though right? Right?

Wilbur looked up and saw a force field around him. The branch broke in two and was on the ground. He quickly stood up. the force field faded from view.

"Vi?" Wilbur said hopefully. "Come on Vi I know you're here."

Then her heard a small thud beside him. Nothing was there. Just a small thud. Then she reappeared. She looked as small as possible. She tried to get smaller but it didn't work. She was hiding behind her hair. Her eyes still teary. She hugged her arms around herself. "W-what happened? Y-you j-just forgot me. Just l-like everyone else." Violet finally said staring at the ground.

"I didn't mean to forget. And I felt awful for what I did-" Wilbur started but was cut off.

"YOU FELT AWFUL! IMAGINE HOW I FELT" Something inside her snapped she just let it go now. She was tired of keeping it in."I WAITED FOR 5 GOD DAMN HOURS WILBUR. I CALLED BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP. I FELT AWFUL. I KEPT SAYING HOW YOU WOULDN'T FORGET ME. YOU NEVER WOULD. BUT YOU DID. JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE."

Wilbur let it sink in. She was more than mad. "Look I understand if you don't want to fogive me. I know what I did was awful. Please I care about you. I really do." Wilbur said.

Violet was tired of the lies. She just left him in the dust. walking back to her house. Wilbur trailed behind her. He didn't want to lose her.

"Violet please." Wilbur pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Why not Wilbur why not? I am tired of the lies." Violet snapped back. "Give me one good reason why."

Wilbur didn't hesitate. He grabbed her and kissed her. Violet tried to push him away but to no avail, He Held her tight. Violet quit fighting and started kissing him back. He broke off the kiss. She lay her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Because I need you Violet Parr. i need you. You complete my days. The days I don't see you are hell. Don't leave me."

"Don't leave me. Please" Violet siad softly.

"I won't. Never again."


	7. G is for Goodbye

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He sat there. He put down the paper. It was a note from Violet. His girlfriend. Or now his ex-girlfriend. The note explained how they couldn't be together anymore. He didn't know what to think. Wilbur had read the note 5 times already. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. He read through it one more time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemDear Wilbur,/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"By the time you are reading this I will be long gone. I didn't want to leave. But the supers have to go again. The government is moving us away. NEVER SAY YOU KNOW ME! If you did they would wipe your memory. I love you and you have given me the best years of my life. I really don't want to leave. Please don't come looking for me. It is for the best. I don't want you to wait for me either. I don't plan on ever coming back. I just want you to remember me. If everyone else forgets me i don't care. But you are the one person that I never want to forget. Or for you to forget me. I know you are still thinking about coming for me. Please don't. It would be better for the safety of everyone. Especially your family. I really hope this is not goodbye forever. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. I hope they do from the bottom of my heart. I have one request for you. Stay who you are. Never change. You are wonderful. You are enthusiastic, energetic, and amazing. Always be that boy that stands out. Never be afraid to be yourself. The real you is the one the world needs to know. I love you Wilbur. I really do./span/span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemLove,/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemViolet/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemP.S. Remember me and stay who you are./em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He sat there still reading it. Over and over again. He had to act like he never knew her. He loved her. He never got to tell her though. He was always too nervous. Now he would give everything back in a second just tell her. Tell her one time. One time. That's all he asked for./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then he said to himself,"I really hope this isn't goodbye."/p 


	8. H is for Hello Again

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThis is a continuation of the last chapter. The last one was really sad. I couldn't just leave it that way. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Violet (Now Rachel. Having to change her full name again because of the move) walked the streets of her old home town. The government forbid her of ever coming back here as it would cause suspicion. She did anyway. She wanted to see how it had changed. It had been 2 years since the move. She had gone back to being the same quiet introverted girl. Seeing as she had no reason to speak much anymore. The main reason she came back was to see Wilbur again. She doubted he would remember her. She asked him to but that doesn't me he would./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was walking down the streets of his old neighborhood. She saw his family's car go by. She saw it come to a stop a few hundred feet away. Franny was the one who got out of the car. She came closer to Violet. Violet turned around to face her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Violet?" Franny asked still skeptical. Violet couldn't say anything. She was stunned. She nodded to Franny. Then Franny jumped and pulled her into a hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have to come back to the house with us. Wilbur needs to know you are back." She told her entusiastically./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. I am sorry. I can't. I am not eve aloud to be back in this city. If they found out I was here they would kill me and probably move me to a different country. I am sorry. I really am. I just wanted to see Wilbur I can't talk to him. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." Violet said backing away. She was on the verge of tears. "I am sorry." She said turning and running. She ran to the old spot in the woods up the street. She stopped when she got to the small lake by the old oak. She smiled a bit. It was the spot where they had their first kiss./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"THen she lost it. She broke down crying. She hugged her knees into her chest and burried her head. The emotions that she had pushed away for so long finally breaking free. The memories flooding back. All she could do was sit there. She let her emotions go. She let her memories come back. She knew it was long over due. She knew if she didn't let them out soon then she would just break down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then she heard a twig snap. Out of pure instincts she pushed her emotions away and turned invisible. She climbed the old oak. She knew where to put her feet so they didn't move the branches. She looked back. She saw a tall, dark headed, pointy haired boy in a captain time travel shirt. She was going to gasp but kept quiet. She knew he didn't see her. He was just going over the hill when the branch broke. He walked over to the lake. He ploped down right where they used to./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why did she have to move away? I read that note so many times looking for a sign that she would come back here. She probably moved on already. She probably forgot me. I just hope she is happy." He said to himself as he layed down on the leaf covered ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Violet knew what she was about to do would raise hell later. But she didn't care. She knew in her heart she didn't come all this way just to see him. She wanted to talk to him. Touch him. She started to climb down from her tree. She touched ground and became visible again. Then she talked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She moved away because she had to. I never wanted to leave this place. I never wanted to leave you. I never moved on. I never forgot you and I was never really happy." She said out loud. Wilbur jumped and turned around. He sat there for a second./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes Wilbur. It is me." She said almost laughing. He ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. He was crying. Wilbur Robinson was crying. Never in her life had she seen him cry. She looked up at him. She took his face in her hands and brought it down to her. Their lips met as they embraced for a good thirty seconds./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I can't believe it."He said still stunned by the whole thing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You don't have to. Just know I am never leaving again. Screw the government." Violet said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you" Wilbur said."I always did. I k=never got to tell you. From the bottom of my heart I love you." He said as he pulled her in for another hug. After a while they started to walk back to his house./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."/p 


	9. I is for Invisible

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI am taking requests. I need letters "R" "U" and "X". ENJOY :) Please send in the requests though. RR :)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wilbur please just grow up! You need to stop lying to me about this!" Cornelius Robinson was screaming at his son once again because he broke into the /br /"You can't prove anything."Wilbur said /br /"I have cameras in my office and lab son." Cornelius said looking down at his /br /"Why don't you trust me! I didn't break anything. I didn't mess with anything. All I wanted to do was look around!" Wilbur shouted /br /"I don't trust you because last time you broke in you almost wiped yourself from existence. Then the time before that you almost blew up Carl. Twice. My point is that you didn't ask. One of these days your curiosity is going to stab you in the back." His father said still looking down at his pointy haired /br /"Well that will be the day!"Wilbur said /br /"Go to your room. You are grounded. You need to learn when enough is enough." Cornelius said finally having enough of /br /"No! I will not. I am tired of you never listening to me. You always just say to just watch and only pay attention. Not do anything unless you say it's okay! I am tired of it!"Wilbur finally let /br /"Now. Lets take a look at the times where you did pay attention to me. You never got In trouble or hurt in any way. Now the times where you didn't listen to me. You almost die 5 times. You almost blow up the house 7 times and lets not forget that one time where you almost changed the future!" He said /br /"It's called learning. Ever heard of it" Wilbur replied in his smart aleck /br /"Yes I have. But learning never usually involves you almost killing anyone!" Cornelius was about done. He was fed up with his son at the /br /"But I didn't kill anyone now did I!"Wilbur stated that /br /"Say you slipped up one time and you did! What would you do? Hell Wilbur when are you going to learn? You are not the center of everything. I am tired of you thinking you can just do anything. You can't just do anything whenever you want. Don't even say Wilbur Robinson never fails. Because what happens the times you do? Have you even thought of that?" he stopped. Wilbur had just ran away to his room. "Shit. Not again." Cornelius said slapping his forehead. This was not the first time this had happened. He walked over to the phone and called the /br /"Hello." Hellen answered the /br /"Yea Hellen can I speak to Violet?" Cornelius asked rubbing the back of his /br /"Um..yea hold One sec." Hellen said. He heard her call Violet down /br /"What's wrong?" He heard Violets voice after a few /br /"Wilbur won't come out of his room again. Can you come over and talk to him?" He asked sort of /br /"Um. Yea sure but I need a ride. My Mom is busy and my dad is in Cuba helping out there." She told /br /"Okay great. I will send Carl over right now. Thank you." He told /br /"No problem." She replied as she hung up the /br /After fifteen minutes Carl pulled into the driveway. Violet grabbed her jacket and ran out to meet /br /"Okay. Give me the whole story at what happened this time." She told /br /"First off tell me what you know." Carl said backing out and getting onto the main /br /"All I know is that Wilbur won't come out of his room. I think his dad did something because last time it was Franny who called. This time it was Cornelius." Violet told /br /"Well Wilbur broke into the lab again. He and Cornelius got in a fight and now Wilbur is pissed." Carl /br /"When is that boy going to learn not to break into the lab?" Violet /br /When they got to the Robinson house Carl took her in through the /br /"Ugh I hate the tubes can't I just go in the door?" She asked hugging her arms around /br /"Suit yourself." Carl said opening the door to the living /br /"Thank you." Violet said going through the door. She made her way up to Wilbur's room. Sh knocked on the /br /"Wilbur?" She /br /"Go away mom." Wilbur /br /"Wilbur it's me, Violet."she said just standing there. She heard a shuffle behind the door. Then it opened. He let her in and she sat down on his bed with /br /"Are you okay?" She asked /br /"Look I know my dad calls you over here. No need to hide that fact. Just drop the innocent act already." Wilbur told her as he got up and leaned against the wall. Violet was taken back. Who does he think he /br /"Excuse me?" She asked in /br /"Yes. You heard me. All you are here to do is to make me see the error of my ways and see it from my dads point of view." He told /br /"Excuse me Wilbur I am just trying to help you. Both of you as a matter of fact" she said standing /br /"Pu-lease. You couldn't help us if you tried. So why don't you go back to being the invisible little girl you were before. That girl made everyone happy. She never talked. Never did anything. That girl is the one that needs to come back. You need to talk less and just go away sometimes." Wilbur told her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get Over yourself Wilbur. You are not all that hot stuff you think you are." She snapped back at him tears began to fill her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just leave. Just be that little invisible girl again. I'm tired of you." Wilbur /br /Violet stood there stunned. She could not believe that came out if his mouth. "Fine then." She said making her way to the door. She opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind her. She felt her heart breaking. The one person she thought she could trust. She walked down the hall half way in tears. She passed by /br /"Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked trying to stop her but Violet kept on moving. Violet knew if she stopped she would break down. She wasn't going to do that. Not hereat least. Franny tried to stop her many times but Violet just kept /br /As soon as the front door closed Franny stormed up to Wilbur's room. She knocked on the door and yelled "Wilbur open the door." br /br /"Why should I?" Wilbur /br /Franny had had enough of this boy today. She kicked open the door. She didn't care at this point. Wilbur saw if was her and laid back /br /"What the hell did you do to her?" She asked him /br /"What do you mean?" He asked still laying there staring at the /br /"You know very well what I mean Wilbur. And if you don't get your ass up off that bed and tell me what you did to that poor girl so help me." Franny said through clenched /br /"I told her I knew that my dad called her here and for her to go away." Wilbur /br /"Young man I am not an idiot. You tell me the whole story." She told /br /"Why should I it makes no difference none the less." Wilbur told /br /"Lose the attitude. You have pissed off almost everyone in this house today. Now you hurt an innocent bystander. You are digging yourself a hole I don't think you can get out of this time." She told him as she drug him out into the hallway. "Now you tell me what you did right now." She /br /"Ugh." Wilbur groaned. " I don't know about how innocent this bystander is."br /br /"WILBUR LEWIS ROBINSON! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at him. At that moment the entire house went silent. Everyone that was on that strip of hallway cleared out. When Franny Robinson was mad, all hell broke /br /"Ok. Ok. Sheesh. I told her to lose the innocent act and told her to just go back to being the invisible girl she used to be. That the invisible girl made everyone happier." Wilbur told her. Just by the look in her eyes he could tell he was screwed. But Franny did nothing. She stared at her son in disbelief. She sook her head at her son. Then she just walked away. br /br /Wilbur had wishes she yelled at him. Now he was left alone for his mind to yell at him. That was always ten times worse. Now he was starting to get scared. He wanted to know if Violet was okay. He pushed it away though. She was tough. She could handle /br /THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOLbr /br /Wilbur got to school. He was in a good mood. He hoped Violet would understand and forgive him. He was sure she would. I mean why wouldn't she?br /br /Wilbur went to her locker and he saw her there. "Hey Violet. Look I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You were only trying to help." He waited for a response but only got a nod. Then she closed her locker and walked /br /"Well that was odd." He said to /br /Then lunch came. Wilbur saw her. He noticed she was sitting alone. He went and sat with her. "Hey Vi? Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and kept on eating. She left halfway through lunch leaving Wilbur alone. Then Kasey Violet's best friend came and sat with /br /"Okay. Spill it junior. What did you to do her?" Kasey asked. She was pissed. br /br /He confessed everything that happened the previous day."I apologized for what I did. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's just like...she...used to be." Wilbur sat there for a second. "Shit!" He slapped himself upside the head. Then he got up and went to go find Violet. She was no where to be found. Then the warning bell rang. "Shit! Where is she. Then he remembered he sits next to her in the last class. He reluctantly went to /br /All he could think about all day was her. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to make sure she was. Gah! This was all his fault. He can't believe he was stupid enough to say that stuff. Then the last class of the day came along. He rushed to the class and got to his seat. He waited then the warning bell came. Then the late bell. But she wasn't there. He sat there waiting for her to come I late the entire class. But she never /br /When the last bell of the day rang he was the first one out of there. He went and found Kasey. br /br /"Okay. Where is she?" Wilbur asked /br /"I was about to ask you the same question junior." Kasey told /br /"I saw her at lunch then she just up and left. I never saw her since." Wilbur /br /"You are so damn thick sometimes Wilbur. Come on. You know better than most that you can't talk to her like you did. What you said would hurt coming from anyone. But coming from you. Imagine. Just try to imagine how she feels. She never said a single word the entire day she was here. She is not just like she used to be. She is worse. Thanks to you junior." She told himbr /br /"How can I be so stupid. And stop calling me junior." He said walking away. He called her cellphone but there was no response. Now he was really starting to worry. He ran all the way to the Parr's house. He stopped to catch his /br /He rang the doorbell. When the door opened he was greeted by the not so friendly ms. Parr. "Wilbur?"br /br /"Have you seen Violet?" Wilbur asked hoping she /br /"Yea. She is upstairs." She said moving to the side so he could come /br /Wilbur went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Violet. Come on I know you're in there." He opened the door and walked in. He saw no one there. If he didn't know Violet as well as he did he would have left. But he knew her secret. He knew she was a /br /"Vi. I know you're in here." Wilbur said. "I am sorry for snapping on you like that. I shouldn't have done that. You were only trying to help."br / br /She appeared on her bed with her knees hugged into her chest. "I can't do this anymore. I try to help you then you snap at me. Then you come comfort me and apologize. I can't do that anymore. You need to stop." She confessed. Never looking at him the entire /br /"I am really sorry. You always try to help. I know that." Wilbur /br /"You don't get it do you?" She asked himbr /br /"What?" Wilbur asked /br /"You don't get it. If I didn't have you I would be alone. Other than Kasey I don't have any friends. At school I realized how alone I really was. You will never feel that alone. You have all the friends you could ever want. You are not afraid to say what you want." Violet told him. Her eyes were tearing /br /"I didn't know you felt like that. I don't mean to snap at you-" br /br /"Then why do you do it!" Violet shouted at him cutting him off. br /br /"I don't know. I say lots of stuff I don't mean when I am mad. Yesterday I told you that it would be better if you went back to being the way you used to be. But it's not. This is not you. The Violet who was happy and not self isolated was better." Wilbur told her. Violet just sat there. She dug her knees deeper into her chest. She buried her head as well. She was shaking. Wilbur got up and went down stairs. He got a pack of crackers. He knew she hadn't eaten much all day. She ate a bag of chips at lunch and that was it. He put it by her and got up to leave. He could tell she didn't want to talk to /br /"P-please don't leave." She said. He turned around and looked at her. br /br /"Okay." He said sitting back down with her. She leaned into his chest. He put his arms around /br /"Thank you." She /br /"You shouldn't be thanking me. We wouldn't even be in this situation if I wasn't so thick. I felt so bad last night after my mom made me repeat what I said. She didn't even yell at me. She just walked away. But I beat myself up more than her yelling ever could. I am so stupid." Wilbur started /br /"Wilbur stop." For once he stopped talking when she said that. "You are not stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. You sometimes just never know when to stop talking." She told him. "You are getting better though."br /br /"Thanks." He said smiling down at her. Then they both started /br /"You need to eat." Wilbur finally said. "I can feel you shaking." He picked up the crackers that had fallen on the floor and handed them to her. She tried to open them but she was shaking too badly. She handed them to /br /"How much have you eaten today?" Wilbur asked raising an eyebrow as he took the crackers from /br /"That. Is. An. Excellent question." She said looking at the ground. She took the crackers back from him. She started eating the crackers but /br /"What's wrong?" Wilbur /br /"I am not hungry." Violet /br /"You need to eat." He told /br /"Dinner will be soon." She said looking at the clock. "It's already 7:00"br /br /"Fine."br /br /Violet took the crackers and put them on her nightstand. She leaned back into /br /"Violet?" Wilbur /br /"Hmm?" br /br /"Honestly. Are you okay?" br /br /"Honestly?" Violet /br /"Honestly." Wilbur verifiedbr /br /"Then no. You made me realize how alone I was." Violet /br /"WhAt do you mean?" Wilbur asked sort of /br /"I realized if I lost you as a friend I... I. I would just really be alone. Other than Kasey I don't have any other close friends." She /br /"Wow. I never noticed that before." Wilbur told /br /"Sometimes it is pretty bad. Sometimes I feel it is just me against the world. It is one of the worst feelings in the world. You feel invisible. You feel don't know how that feels." She said hugging her knees /br /"You're right I don't know how that feels. I might never know." Wilbur paused. Violet looked at him. She didn't know where he was going with this. "And I stress hell don't want you to feel that way anymore."br /br /"Thank you Wilbur. But you can't always help it. I can't always help it. Sometimes I just wake up and I feel it. Somedays it just gets worse as the day goes on."she told /br /"When I can prevent it I will. Even if I can't I can try." Wilbur told /br /Violet just smiled and leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her. Soon enough she was asleep. Wilbur felt the smooth rise and fall of her chest. He laid her down in her bed. He started to walk away when he heard /br /"Where are you going?" Violet asked sitting up and leaning against the /br /"Home. To make up with my dad and mom." Wilbur told /br /"Just promise me one thing." br /br /"What?" Wilbur /br /"Stay out of the garage. Please." She said with a /br /"No promises." Wilbur told her. "No promises."/p 


	10. J is for Just a Dance

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThis chapter is dedicated to Geekysnowflake08. (She is on Wattpad. Y'all should go follow her she is awesome and she is starting her own Willet story so go check it out.) She gave me the idea for this chapter. Sort of. It is the same kind of idea but a little different. Anyways. Send in those requests :) And school is starting soon so I won't have as much time to update. But I will update when I can I promise :)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /The spring dance was coming up and Wilbur was going to ask Violet. Well he wanted to ask her but he didn't think he would have the guts to do it. Wilbur had had a crush on Violet since the 7th grade. But they were just friends. And she wanted to stay just friends right?br /br /The dance was two and a half weeks away. The guys had already started asking some of the girls. Violet's best friend was going with one of Wilbur's friends named /br /"Has anyone asked you yet?" Kasey asked /br /"No. But I don't think I want to go. I mean hot sweaty place with loud music and lots of people. No thank you. Not my kind of thing." Violet simply told /br /"But it will be fun." Kasey teased /br /"If someone asked me then maybe. Depends on who asks." Violet said giving /br /Violet walked to class and at the end of the day she met up with Wilbur and walked home. br /br /"So Wilbur. Have you asked any girls to the dance yet?" Violet asked just playing around with /br /"No. Not yet. I am waiting for the right moment to ask one girl." Wilbur told her as he blushed a little. "Why has anyone asked you yet?" Wilbur asked playfully. But inside he hoped the answer was /br /"No. Like I told Kasey. I don't know if I want to go. I mean a hot crowded place with loud music. Not really my thing. But if the right person asked me then I might go." She /br /"Oh. I understand."Wilbur said as a piece of his confidence /br /The walked for a little while longer until they got to Violet's house. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. While Wilbur was walking to his house he thought of one thing she said. "If the right person asked me then I might go." Who would the right person be? He wondered to /br /The entire week the hallways were filled with girly screams and gossip. The screams were coming from the girls who had just been asked to the dance and the gossip was about who was or did ask who or what they were going to wear. Violet of course decided to take the less traveled hallways to avoid that. But one day a week before the dance Violet bumped into Tony Rydinger. br /br /"Oh hey I'm sorry. Wait. You're Violet right?" He asked handing her one of her /br /"That's me. And it's okay." She said taking her book back blushing a /br /"I was wondering. Are you going to the dance with anyone?" He asked /br /Violet stood there for a second stunned. Was he, Tony Rydinger, one of the most popular boys in school asking her to the dance? "Um... No." Violet finally /br /"Do you want to go with me?" He asked /br /"Sure." She answered without /br /"Okay. I will pick you up Friday at 7." He said. br /br /"Right. Friday." She said smiling walking to her class now. When she got to class and sat down she thought for a second. "What just happened?" She asked herself /br /Violet walked with Kasey during lunch to a table. She went over what happened in between classes."woah woah woah. You said yes? Did you even think about it?" Kasey started to freak /br /"Kasey. I will be fine. I can handle myself." She assured /br /"Handle yourself during what?" Wilbur asked when he got over /br /"The dance." Violet told /br /"I thought you weren't going to go?" Wilbur said getting a little /br /"I said I wouldn't go if the right person didn't ask me." She /br /"Who asked you?" Wilbur /br /"Tony Rydinger." Kasey teased. Violet /br /"When?" Wilbur asked as his voice /br /They all sat down laughing at him. "When we switched classes." Violet told /br /"Oh. Good for you." Wilbur said turning to his food /br /"What are you going to wear?" Kasey asked /br /"I don't know. I haven't even thought about it." Violet said sort of /br /"Why don't we go to the mall tomorrow and look. Cause I need to get my dress too." Kasey told /br /"Sure why not." Violet said halfway paying attention. "I'll tell my mom when I get home."br /br /"So Wilbur." Kasey said noticing he was just playing with his /br /"Huh?" Wilbur said snapping his head /br /"Who are you going with?" Kasey /br /"Oh. Um. I haven't asked her yet." Wilbur told /br /"Oh. Well you might want to hurry and ask who ever it is. She might already have a date." Kasey said messing with /br /"She already does." Wilbur mumbled under his /br /"Huh?" Violet /br /"Oh. I said I will ask her later today." Wilbur said covering it up. For the rest of lunch Wilbur sat there wondering what he was going to do. He just decided to be happy for her. I mean someone noticed her. He should be happy for her. Right?br /br /After school Wilbur and Violet met up like usual. They were about to leave when they heard someone calling for /br /"Will. Hey Will. Wait up!" Called Reilly. Violet turned around and saw her. She turned back around and kept walking. Wilbur wanted to keep walking with Violet but he wanted to see what she /br /"Hey Will." She said finally catching up to /br /"Hi. Reilly. Um. What do you want?" He asked as nicely as /br /"Just wanted to walk home with you." She said giving him a huge /br /"Okay then lets catch up with Violet-" he startedbr /br /"I said I wanted to walk with you." She said specifically. Emphasizing "you".br /br /"Oh. Um okay." He said feeling really weird about /br /"Don't worry. I don't bite." She said elbowing him /br /"Oh. Well I wasn't worried." Wilbur said. Then he started to think. Maybe he should ask her to the dance. I mean she seems nice. And it's just a dance /br /"We'll good." She said giggling a /br /"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Wilbur said regaining his /br /"Yes!" She screamed as she hugged /br /"I'll pick you up on Friday at 6" he told /br /"Okay." She said running up her driveway. She gave him an award winning smile before she went /br /"Well that wasn't so bad." He said to /br /Soon enough the night of the dance came. Wilbur was at Reilly's door at 6 as promised. He rung he doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When Reilly came to the door Wilbur was stunned. She looked amazing. He auburn hair was down to her lower back and her orange dress flattered her figure /br /"You look great."Wilbur /br /"Thanks you do too." She said looking at the ground. They got to the car and Wilbur opened her door. br /br /"You ready little buddy?" Carl /br /"Yea Carl." Wilbur told /br /"It must be cool having your own robot." Reilly told /br /"It's cool but sometimes he doesn't know when to butt out of a conversation."Wilbur said a little louder because he knew Carl had extended his ear to hear his /br /"Can't blame a guy for being curious." Carl /br /The reached the school and got to the gym. They started dancing. After a while Violet and Tony came in. Violet was wearing a simple dark purple dress. Nothing special but she looked amazing. Her hair was in front which was weird. He had expected her to have it back. But he wasn't /br /"Wilbur do you want to go talk to her?" Reilly /br /"No. I think she is fine." Wilbur told /br /Violet noticed Wilbur was dancing with Reilly. She was always nice and never gave her any reason not to like her. But why did Violet feel weird about her dancing with Wilbur. She brushed it off. Wilbur looked happy so she would bug him about /br /"D-do you wanna dance?" Violet asked /br /"Huh. Oh nah. I am not in the mood. Maybe later." Tony told /br /"Okay." She /br /Tony stood around and talked to his friends for the next hour and a half. Violet just left him and sat down in a chair. This was not what she thought it would be. Just then Tony came over and grabbed her hand. br /br /"Why don't you go get us some punch" tony told /br /"Oh. Okay." Violet walked over and got him some punch. She wasn't thirsty. She handed it to him and sat back down. This was not fun. She was about to get up and tell him she was going to go home. Just then she saw him dancing with another girl. When she saw them kiss. She had had enough. She walked off to the lunch room. She sat down at a bench and just sat there. No crying no nothing just sat there. She didn't want to talk to Wilbur she didn't want to ruin his night with her /br /Wilbur was dancing with Reilly when Reilly saw Violet leave the gym. She looked around and saw Tony dancing with some girl. Not very modestly either. br /br /"I will be right back." She told Wilbur. br /br /"Okay." He said. He didn't know anything was /br /She walked off and grabbed Kasey. She pointed Tony out to /br /"Where's Violet?" Kasey asked /br /"I don't know that's why I came to find you." She /br /"Come one. I think I know where she is." Kasey said leading the /br /John saw Tony with some other girl. Se walked over to Wilbur and showed /br /"What the hell. Where's Violet?" Wilbur asked /br /"I don't know. That's where Kasey and Reilly went." John told him. They went out to go look for /br /Kasey cam around the corner of the lunch room. And saw Violet. Both the girls went over to /br /"Hey. Are you okay?" Kasey /br /"Hmm? Yea I am fine." Violet said bringing her head up. She hadn't been crying. She was just really disappointed. She let his charm reel her in and then he left /br /"Violet. Come on. I know you better than that." Kasey told her putting a friendly hand on her /br /"I am just disappointed in myself and frustrated and confused. That's it." Violet told /br /"Look violet." This time Reilly spoke."I don't think Wilbur knows I know but he likes you. I didn't want him to know about Tony dancing with some other girl until I heard your side of the story. If Wilbur but found out I know he would assume the worst and cause a scene." br /br /"Wilbur likes me?" She said /br /"Yes he does." Kasey told her. "To be honest it was pretty obvious to me."br /br /Violet smiled. She didn't know what to /br /"Hey is Violet okay?" Wilbur said as he came running in with /br /"Yea. I am fine." She told them. Just then her phone /br /"What mom?" She answered "oh. I have to go." She told /br /"Wait why?" They asked in /br /"Dash got into a fight and he won't listen to anyone. They need me to try to talk to him." Violet told them. The only one who knew it was a complete and total lie was Wilbur. He knew Dash was prideful but he would purposely get into a fight. He then knew what she was talking about. He knew their family's secret. So he let her /br /They went back to the gym and danced. But Wilbur's mind was else where. Reilly noticed."Wilbur why don't you go find her?" She /br /"I can't leave you alone like that." Wilbur told /br /"Wilbur. I know you like her. Go find her."she told /br /"I can't you-" Wilbur /br /"Wilbur. Go. I can get Carl to take me home. " she told /br /"I owe you a huge favor!" He said dragging her with /br /"I will remember that."she said playfully. br /br /They reached the car and her opened her door for her. "Are you sure?" He asked /br /"I am fine. Now go find her." She told himbr /br /"Thank you!" He yelled as he ran up the street to her house. When he got there he took a second to rest. Then he rang the doorbell. He didn't expect anyone to answer but then Honey, Lucius's wife answered the /br /"Wilbur? What are you doing here?" She asked /br /"I am looking for Violet." He told her. She brought him in and sat him down. He saw Jack-Jack was sitting in a playpen in the middle of the room. She sat down with /br /"They are out on business." She said as simply as possible trying not to hint at /br /"It's okay. I know their secret." He told /br /"Okay. Then prove it." She told /br /"Fair enough. Syndrome used to be Bob's biggest fan until he said he worked alone. Then he became Syndrome." He told /br /"Okay then. They are-" just then the front door opened. And the parr family came though the /br /"Wilbur." Helen said a little shocked. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at the dance?" br /br /"Um. She wanted to go home early and I wanted to see if Violet was okay." He told her as he looked at the floor. br /br /Violet walked over and grabbed his arm and brought him to her room. "I told you I was fine. What do you want?" She /br /"I just want to talk." He told her. She took off her mask and put it /br /"Okay. I don't think Reilly would like you here rather than with her though." She told himbr /br /"Actually. She was the one who suggested I come." He told her. She looked at /br /"Well I am fine. You can go home Wilbur. I really am fine." She /br /"Well there actually is something wanted to ask." He told /br /"Well what is it?" She asked. He walked over and turned on her /br /"Would you like to dance?" He asked extending his hand. She looked at him but she grabbed his hand. br /br /They danced playfully. They laughed together as he spun her around. He spun her out then back. Then they tried some of the more complicated moves that you see on tv shows. Most didn't work but the few that did were fun. Then a slow song came on. They danced closely together. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed rhythmically back and /br /After a while they broke apart and stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. The silence was awkward for a while but then she sat down on her bed and Wilbur went /br /Violet sat there and thought about what happened. Then she smiled. She didn't know what happened. Or maybe she did. She wasn't sure. But she liked it. Even the awkward parts. She liked them being together. The vibe everything. It was usually fun. Then she thought about what Reilly and Kasey said. Wilbur did like her. She pondered that then she came to a conclusion. She always got butterflies when she would randomly see him somewhere. And he would always make her smile. Then she thought about all the times he had been there for her. Even when he never asked him. He would always be able to tell when something was up. Maybe she did like Wilbur maybe she even loved him. br /br /She smiled at the thought. Then she lay down in her bed. She closed her eyes and almost instantly went to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she knew. She did like Wilbur. And all it took was just one dance./p 


	11. K is for Knight in Shining Armor

Violet had saved the world many times. She has kicked villain ass for years now. She had come out of her shell. She was talking to people, wearing brighter colors, and just being more open in general. But lately she has been secluding herself. Being more quiet then usual, going full days without talking, just keeping to herself.

Wilbur Was getting nervous for her. He didn't want her to go back in her shell and hide. He was scared if she went back he would lose her. Wilbur didn't want that. He had been friends with her for the longest time but never got to tell her how he actually feels. Wilbur had thought of ways to tell her but never actually did them. But now would be his chance. He knew he might be able to cheer her up and confess at the same time.

Wilbur ran downstairs and found Carl. "Hey Carl!"

"What's up little buddy?" Carl asked

"Do you know any good ways to cheer someone up and confess that you like them at the same time/ ask them to homecoming?" Wilbur asked hopefully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow. wasn't expecting that question. umm... I just might. Come with me." Carl told him.

_***SUPER SECRET TRANSITION***_

Violet was sitting alone in her room listening to music and doing her homework like any other night. She had three papers and two projects to finish. She was working when all of the sudden she hears trumpets going off outside. She turns off her music, puts down her book and walks over to the window hesitantly. She opens it and hangs out only to see Wilbur Robinson dressed in a squires uniform with a trumpet in his hand. Violet smiles looks at him.

"My Lady. thou maketh mine heart beateth out of mine chest. thy eyes art as blue as the caribbean flote. thou kicketh villain ass amazingly. I hast lik'd thou f'r a while anon and I don't knoweth how else to sayeth it. I was wond'ring if thou want'd to goeth to homecoming with me." He called out to her as he got on one knee and held up a rose to her. Violet was shocked. She ran out of her room down the stairs and to the front door. SHe swung it open and ran to Wilbur. She tackled him.

"Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!" She she hugged him tightly.

"Okay. This costume is heavy already." Wilbur strained.

"oh. um..Sorry." Violet said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and got up off him awkwardly.

"Here." he said after he stood up. He handed her the rose. It was a blue rose.

"THank you." She told him as she hugged him again.

"No problem Vi." He told her as he hugged back. "No problem at all."


End file.
